


Sleepy Sunday Scottish Mornings

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay. So without busting into giggles, I have no idea if Sam is circumcised or not, (but a girl can dream she'll find out, can't she???) but from what I understand it isn't as popular in UK/Europe as it is in North America and other parts of the world and Sam has also stated his mom was a hippy, so I'm thinking he probably isn't. Why am I stating this? ...well, because things are about to get graphically dirty down in here.</p><p>Cait's been getting a lot of attention lately...I think it's Sam's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Sunday Scottish Mornings

Cait's POV

Before I even opened my eyes, I knew the very first decision of my day. We had been spending so much time apart lately between working separately and my charity work that took me so far away, it was almost inevitable that my brain was trying to remind me that I was a woman in dire need of her man's attention. I’d been having non-stop sex dreams about him. Sometimes I couldn’t even remember images, but only the sound of his voice in my ear, whispering salacious thoughts that stirred deep in my belly. But after our brief conversation last night when Sam had admitted to abstaining from any self-love for the duration of my schedule and trip - 12 days, I had no other choice but this. And, as a woman I tend to put other people first, well...I know my man needed my attention more. Sadly, last night we were both so exhausted when I had finally arrived home well after midnight, we'd barely undressed before lapsing into proverbial comas.

I had a dream that he had woken me up with a gently lapping at my folds, like a kitten to milk. But Sam had woken me that way so many times I could barely remember doing the same to him. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to, it’s just Sam often woke before me. Even on his days off. 

I opened my eyes to dim light shining through our curtains. It was raining outside, but I couldn’t have been happier for it. It meant I would get him all day. No climbing trips or desire to go outside to make the most of good days. The rain will keep him in here with me.

I stretch out the aches of the summer on my body as quietly as I can. I don’t want him waking just yet. Thankfully, if he doesn’t have his body curled around mine while we sleep, he’s usually laying on his back, arms bent around his head and one leg sticking out of the covers, keeping that equal level of heat and cool.

I slink down the bed, manoeuvring around his blanketed leg and pull the rest of the duvet back, revealing his beautiful, resting cock. Sam stirs slightly as the cool airs tickles his skin and his penis jumps lightly at the change in temperature. 

I watch his face for a moment, making sure he’s still asleep. I’m satisfied he is, as his slow, deep breathing levels out. I crouch down, a few joints cracking as I do and realize I should start doing some yoga. I come face to face with his sleeping cock and marvel at how such a thing could create such undeniable pleasure. I blow softly as his penis stirs and his balls tighten just a little. Their owner stirs a little as well, shifting one leg, murmuring softly, then allows slumber to pull him back in again.

I reach out and gently take hold of the tip of his penis. The skin hanging over just a little. I lean in and give it just a whisper of a kiss and it starts to pull back, coming to life. I use my left hand and pull the skin back up, nibbling it between my lips and licking around it. 

With the skin between my teeth, I feel a hand come to the top of my head. He’s half-way between this world and the next. This may very well be a dream to him. His cock grows steadily in my hand as I reach up with my right hand to fondle his balls. I continue my languid kisses and strokes as his hand continues to softly stroke my hair.

After a few minutes of my nimble ministrations, his penis fully erect and glistening with my saliva and his pre-cum, I decide to move things along and take his entire length inside my mouth. I do it slowly, after all, he is not a small boy, but properly. Sam fully wakes as his hand pulls free of my tousled hair and braces behind his back, supporting him as he stares in wonder at me. The surprise doesn’t last long though as he falls back on the bed with a soft bounce and a large groan.

“Good God, Caitriona,” he utters as his hand finds its way back to my head again, stroking my cheek before finding a home amongst the tangle mass of curly Claire-hair. I release his cock from my hungry mouth and leave it be, standing proudly against the trimmed forest of wiry hair.

I lower myself below, thoroughly licking his testicles with the entirety of my tongue, carefully curling underneath them as they tighten under my attention. I tug gently on the wisps of hair there, eliciting a Christ from far above me. I suck each ball into my mouth and set them free with a pop! Blowing softly on them, I look up to my man who is now craning his neck to watch me. If his eyes were once clouded with sleep, they show no sign of it now. There is nothing but lust there and perhaps a look of triumph. Something about a woman worshipping your nether-regions brings that out in a man.

I smile and kiss the head of his penis again, my eyes never leaving his. “Good morning you beautiful Scotsman,” I say teasingly.

Sam laughs a little, “Good morning my sweet Irish lass,” he says in a thicker than normal Scottish accent, à la Jamie Fraser.

I lower my eyes and start tracing my tongue around his inner thighs, up to his navel, dipping in and giving it a thorough lapping before moving on to his hip-bone. He makes a sound that can only be compared to a giggle and tries to pull free, but I plant a palm on his chest, “Oh no you don’t,” and continue to nip.

He’s whimpering and laughing at the same time and pleading for me to stop. All I can hear is my name slip from his beautiful lips over and over and I swear, no one says my name the way he does.

I work my way back to his belly button, lather it again and follow to the other hipbone and continue my assault. His laughing makes his cock bounce against my breast and I pull away looking down at myself. He has left a trail of liquid along my breast and I take a finger, carefully lapping it up and put it in my mouth, my eyes on him. He’s not laughing anymore. I don’t think he’s even breathing.

“Caitriona,” he says my name in an even, serious tone. “Get up here and ride me before I flip ye over and plunge into you with unforgiving force.”

I can feel an eyebrow lift in response. “No. I want to taste you in my mouth.” I nuzzle his cock, “Feel your cum coat my lips and flood my throat.” 

Sam groans and falls back to the bed, arms splayed against the bed, “Do with me as you will.”

I dive back in between his thighs, nipping and licking the skin. Tugging and twisting his short curls, doing everything but touch him where he so greatly needs me to. I feed on his skin like a crazed animal with its foot caught in a trap, biting every piece of skin except the piece that needs it most. 

Finally, with his grunts and groans echoing off the walls, I engulf his penis in one motion, my hand following my mouth on the way back up to tug and pull at his foreskin. Sweat glistens off his skin as he relinquishes himself, mind and body, to me. He chants my name and I can feel one of his hands tighten on the sheets and the other in my hair.

I always know when he’s about to orgasm. I know the tell-tale signs of his approaching ecstasy. His back rises slightly off the bed and he makes the most erotic sounds to moisten any pussy as he thrusts his hips to go deeper down my throat as far as possible. Just as I knead his balls in timing with my mouth and hand I feel his final push inside me and his salty liquid hitting the back of my throat, his body spasming as I drain his cock.

Sam cranes his neck to watch as I release my lips from his cock. I give him one final, slow stroke upward, the remaining semen pooling around his head. I settle my eyes on his and dip my tongue in the pool, cleaning it properly, before climbing up his body, resting against him.

We stroke each others face and hair and he shakes his head, “All the times you’ve given attention to me, that has to have been the most erotic,” he kisses me softly on the lips, “I can’t decide whether you’re more beautiful giving me pleasure or taking it from me.”

“I’d say both give me pleasure. I think it’s the same for you, isn’t it?”

He nods, “Yes. I suppose you’re right.”

I rest my head against his chest, sleep pulling me in in its beautiful warm glow as he wraps his arms tightly around me, murmuring I love you into my hair.


End file.
